


I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

by opennessoff



Series: Джон Ватсон не прост [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Sherlock Thinking, Tulpa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока есть друг, которого никто не видит. Но...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к работе [Monster's friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6383128).

_So I keep conjuring,_  
_Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_  
_(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?_  
_No wonder you losing your mind, the way it wanders) *_

  
  
 Сумасшедшее неодиночество сумасшедшего. Вот, что это такое. Вот, как я чувствую себя. Хотя психоанализ и не был никогда моей сильной стороной.  
  
      Джон отдалился. Больше я не могу предсказать ход его мыслей. Больше не могу управлять им. Видимо, мой гениальный мозг слишком гениален, ведь как только я осознал истинную природу Джона, всё, абсолютно всё изменилось. Поняв, что он часть меня, я будто отрезал все нити, соединяющие нас.  
  
      К контролю быстро привыкаешь, так что сейчас я… Неважно, да, неважно себя чувствую. Каждый день, по несколько раз за день вспоминаю старые времена.

_Медленно-медленно вниз._

*******

      Наши разговоры теперь не ограничиваются обсуждением дел. Впрочем, самостоятельность тебе к лицу. Но ты не союзник. Ты антагонист.  
  
      — Cagito, ergo sum.**  
  
      — Прости?  
  
      — Ты понял. Я больше не буду подчиняться тебе.  
  
      И знаешь, это ведь, получается, моё собственное желание. Оттуда, изнутри. Подсознание.  
  
      Говорим мы чаще всего обо мне. Не смущаясь, поясняешь:  
  
      — Из нас двоих только Шерлок Холмс настоящий. Ведь так?  
  
      Однозначно, ты подаёшь какие-то сигналы. Но они будто инопланетные: я не понимаю. Значит ли это, что моё подсознание на порядок выше по развитию моего сознания?  
  
      Ты стал смущать меня. Теперь даже не дотрагиваясь. Просто смотришь. Обычный человек сказал бы, _пожираешь глазами_. Весьма странная фраза, кстати, из-за которой мне хочется убрать экспериментальные глазные яблоки из холодильника куда-нибудь подальше. Но это беспокоит меня не так сильно, как тот факт, что это действие исходит из моего же подсознания, которое проецирует мои мысли. Не все, те из них, что моё настроенное определённым образом сознание не может просто расшифровать, принять для дальнейшего обсуждения.  
  
      Выходит, я этого желаю? Выходит… А чего именно желаю? Отношений? Но никто и никогда не был принят Чертогами как важный для здоровой жизнедеятельности элемент. Никто. Кроме Джона.  
  
      — Но я это ты. Так что у нас проблемы, да?  
  
      Да он издевается.

*******

  
  
      Также у него вошло в привычку хихикать. Не злобно, нет. Просто… Хихикать, словно это он сознание, а я всего лишь ведомое субсознание. Словно это меня нужно изжить.  
  
      Переворот в черепе?  
  
      Смена власти в коре головного мозга?  
  
      Так как мы части единого целого — Шерлок Холмс опасен? Если сейчас нет, станет ли в скором времени?

 

*******

_Чёрт, я не уверен._

Я чертовски не уверен.  
  
Я неуверенный, чёрт.

*******

      Сегодня ты, Джон, поднял кружку со стола. Это знаменательное событие, если учесть, что ты нематериален. По крайней мере, был таковым до недавнего времени.  
  
      Кто ты сейчас?..

*******

      — Безобразная правда, да?  
  
      Ты комментируешь раскрытое только что дело, но, кажется, не только или совсем не его имеешь в виду.  
  
      — В мозгу поселилась мысль.  
  
      Ты удивлён:  
  
      — Почему ты рассказываешь об этом мне?  
  
      — Она касается тебя, — отвечаю, глядя прямо в синие глаза-прожекторы.  
  
      Ты задумчиво хмыкаешь и ждёшь. Знаешь меня как облупленного.  
  
      — Я думаю, а может, это ты настоящий? Временами это видится вполне разумным.  
  
      — И, следовательно, это ты мешаешь мне быть психически здоровым? — ты чертовски серьёзен.  
  
      Это не должно, но почему-то кажется очень рациональным.  
  
      — И что тогда?  
  
      — Я хочу жить полной жизнью. И буду.  
  
      Возможно, Шерлок Холмс не является материально выраженным человеком, но он тоже хочет жить. И он тоже будет бороться.

*******

      Всё идёт плохо. И возвращение власти пока не увенчалось успехом. Джон знает правила этой игры — я нет. Вчера не хватило сил, чтобы открыть холодильник. Сенсорный экран все чаще подводит. Иногда мне кажется, что мои ступни проваливаются в пол и проходят сквозь сантиметровый слой дерева.

*******

      Как я могу определить собственную реальность? Щипать себя? Я не чувствую боли теперь. А если позвоню кому-нибудь и попрошу придти, кто знает, будет ли это реальный человек или же непроизвольные игры галлюцинаций?  
  
      Галлюцинации у галлюцинации. Смешно.

*******

      Как я способен выяснить, кто из нас материален?  
  
      Если я отвоюю себя, то скорее всего больше никогда не заговорю с ним и не увижу его. А если проиграю я, то… Он не оставит меня. Я исчезну в чёрной матовой пустоте.

*******

      — Pendent.***  
  
      — Хватит уже намёков! Или говори прямо, или молчи!  
  
      — Вау, суровый Шерлок Холмс приказывает. Да ещё так эмоционально. Кто бы мог подумать. Лестно, лестно.  
  
      Решаюсь идти до конца.  
  
      — Ты чего-то ждёшь от меня. Дразнишь, выводишь из себя. Чего? Какой-то речи? Чтобы я защищался? Получай. Ты можешь сколько угодно пугать, сколько угодно уверять меня в том, что всё потеряно и что я не смогу. Но я не сдамся. Не сдамся, слышишь? Никогда. Ни за что. И мне плевать, что это по-идиотски безрассудно.  
  
      Подхожу близко-близко к его грустно-обречённым глазам. Поднимаю руку и провожу по волосам. Он позволяет мне ощутить их структуру. Это должно запутать?  
  
      — Прости, Джон.  
  
      Он кивает. И смотрит, не моргая. Осознаю, что сейчас произойдет нечто очень важное. Не моргаю в ответ. Это меньшее, что я могу ему подарить. Через вечность внезапно оказывался, что мои веки стали чугунно-свинцовыми.  
  
      Хотя я и пытаюсь противостоять силе гравитации, потом всё-таки закрываю глаза.

*******

      Не существует правильного чудовища. Это неслыханный абсурд. Но никто и никогда и не помышлял о таком. Нормальные люди не мыслят подобными категориями. Само понятие чудовища противоречит данному прилагательному. Чудовище, монстр — это прежде всего существо, обладающее необычными способностями и, конечно, очень сильное. Этимология слова предполагает также двоякость существа. Ведь оно может быть и злым, и добрым.  
  
      Но если я скажу, что у меня есть монстр, то люди сперва или испугаются, или пожалеют меня, так? И только потом начнут анализировать. Да, меня мало волнует, что подумают другие. Но я никогда не игнорировал их глупости, только воспринимал. В конце концов, даже дурак может изобрести что-то гениальное. Случайность — величайшая добродетель.  
  
      Так если существует возможность того, что Джон испытывает ко мне то же, что и я к нему, разве не должен я попытаться узнать правду?  
  
      Или мне нужно уничтожить его, будто примесь в своём мозгу?  
  
      Я думал об этом очень долго. И даже пришёл к некоторому консенсусу с той частью ума, на которую могу полагаться. Решил, что лучше бороться, чем изменить самому себе.  
  
      Но что есть я без Джона? Семнадцать лет я прожил без его присутствия, но только сейчас осознаю, что он всегда был со мной. Вырывая его с корнем, я уничтожу больше, чем могу вообразить. Гораздо больше.

*******

      Свет пробивается через веки, от него почти больно. Хотя почему почти? Ноющая боль пронизывает всё тело, поэтому сложно сосредоточиться. Мерзкий писк оседает в висках. Какофония различных звуков не помогает мыслить чётко. Через весь это хаос до меня доносится голос. Голос неприятный, нелюбимый с самого юношества.  
  
      — О боже, нет, Майкрофт, что бы ты там ни говорил, прекрати немедленно, — свой голос я узнаю с трудом, он трещит и скрипит, как старая дверь в охотничьем домике родителей.  
  
      — Шерлок, ты очень испугал нас всех. Особенно мамочку. Она приедет через несколько часов, а пока будь любезен выслушать мою недовольную речь. Ты подвёл…  
  
       _«… этот город».****_  
  
      Что?  
  
      — … нас и прежде всего себя. Не знаю, что ты принял на этот раз, но, как ты можешь заметить, задело это посильнее обычного. Капельница не сможет приглушить последствия полностью, сам понимаешь. И прежде, чем ты начнёшь обвинять меня в чрезмерной опеке, подожди, пока я выйду из комнаты.  
  
      Мне остаётся только недовольно хмыкнуть. Он почти скрывается за порогом, но в последний момент оборачивается и, отвратительно тепло улыбнувшись, говорит:  
  
      — С возвращением, братишка.  
  
      Какие милости. Брр, кошмар.  
  
      Следующие полчаса проходят в обществе моего лечащего врача, который любит мастурбировать в незапертых комнатах. Он, несмотря на это, достаточно неплох. Больничная каша совершенно не вызывает воодушевления. И ужасно яркое летнее солнце за окном тоже. Жизнь — это лишь долгая череда разочарований.  
  
      — Привет.  
  
      Звучание этого голоса я не ожидал услышать больше никогда.  
  
      Да, это Джон. Он стоит, небрежно прислонившись к косяку двери, снисходительно улыбается и чешет кончик носа. Но он никогда не проявлял заботы о физических ощущениях…  
  
      — Ты поздоровался. Первым. Как это понимать? — спрашиваю не то, что хотел, но вопрос всё же важный.  
  
      — Грянули некоторые изменения. И, Шерлок, если ты думаешь, я знаю, почему это произошло, ты глубоко ошибаешься. Очень глубоко, — от слова к слову его улыбка растягивается всё шире.  
  
      — То есть? ..  
  
      — Да. Как я понимаю, это окончательно, хотя вряд ли где-то записаны правила на такие случаи.  
  
      Это… Интересно. Склоняю голову, признавая утонченность юмора жизни. Коротко смеюсь, затем вздыхаю устало:  
  
      — Нужно сделать тебе паспорт. Какое имя возьмёшь?  
  
      — Что-нибудь неприметное. Джон Ватсон? И нужны ещё линзы, — он указывает пальцем на глаза, которые всё так же неестественно ярко-синие с лёгким свечением.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Ты не совсем человек, ведь так? Каких неожиданностей мне ещё ждать?  
  
      — Пожалуй, моим вторым именем будет Хэмиш. Чтобы разбавить посредственность.  
  
  
  
_Примечания автора:_  
  
* So I keep conjuring,  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?  
No wonder you losing your mind, the way it wanders)  — (англ., из песни Eminem feat. Rihanna — The monster)  
Вот почему я продолжаю вызывать духов в виде мыслей,  
И иногда мне интересно, откуда они берутся.  
(Точно, всё думаешь, а знать ты хочешь?  
Все просто, ты с ума сходишь, вот так они к тебе и забредают)  
  
**Cagito, ergo sum — (лат.) мыслю, следовательно, существую.  
  
***Pendent — (англ.) незавершённый.  
  
****Ты подвёл этот город — очень даже любимая фраза Оливера Куина из сериала «Стрела». Шерлок не смотрел сериал, но, думаю, это всё игры подсознания (периферийный слух: запоминает, но не помнит).


End file.
